End of the Line
End of the Line is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is available on both Conquest and Gold Rush game modes. Gold Rush End of the Line is a very popular map on the Gold Rush game mode, as it is the most balanced of all maps, with close range fighting as well as open, vehicular warfare involving tanks, helicopters, and IFVs. Equipment Bases Fishery The attackers start in a small fishing village across a field from the defenders at the Farm. The attackers are alloted two M1A2 Abrams's, one M3A3 Bradley, one AH-64 Apache, two HMMWV's and three PBL's. The fishery itself is a small village centered between the main roads that lead towards the farm. The PBL's can be used to quickly move towards the first base or towards the large central island for Recons to set up or Specialists to infiltrate from by swimming along the side near the map boundary. There is also an artillery gun located on the side of the town near a road and the M3A3's spawn. There is also an ammo box that spawns near the M1A2 on the road. Farm The defenders start off at a farm overlooking the bay above a village on the shoreline. The base really consists of four main buildings, but the small village below can be used as a hideout for Recons, Demolitions, or Support troops to set up for advancing armor and infantry from the roads and the shore. They are given one T-90, one BMD-3, one ZU-23-2 to counter the attacker's Apache, and a 9M133 Kornet near the L-shaped house to help fend off enemy armor. The house holds one gold crate, while the barn across the street holds the other. After this base has been taken and the US moves on to the Harbor, a lone PBL spawns at the shore in front of the village to help attackers advance or to help defenders get away quickly. This is also the only base that the artillery gun holds any use against as it cannot tun itself far enough to the right to hit the next base at the Harbor making its time short lived. This base contains two ammo boxes; one in the warehouse and one in the rear barn next to the warehouse. Harbor Once the farm has been taken, the US moves on to take the Harbor. They keep their spawn point while the Russians are given a T-90, an Mi-28 Havoc, a ZU-23-2, and two 9M133 Kornets. The base itself is much more defensible with crates along the water, barracks at the front and side, and two warehouses, as well as a large cliff behind the base which is a great place for defending Recons to set up. If the Havoc is taken up in the air early enough, the defenders may even be able to push to an offensive role. However, this will likely be the attacker's primary target if their Apache is in the air when the Farm is taken, as a smart pilot would eliminate their competition before they get off the ground. The crates for this base are located in the central warehouse and in a barracks near the front of the base behind a KORNET. Once this base is taken, the defenders are pushed towards the village and the attackers receive another Apache if the first has not been destroyed, one M1A2, two M3A3 Bradleys, 3 PBL 's near the cranes, and two HMMWV's. A ZU-23-2 also spawns near the now side of the base away from the water next to an M3A3 to fend off the Havoc if it is airborne still, or if the defenders steal the Apache. The Kornets are also kept in place to fend off tanks that defenders may have or have stolen. An ammo box is located near the Russian's AA gun in the barracks. Village The village is the third base that the defenders are pushed to. It rests on the far side of the bay, opposite from the Harbor and Farm before it and is situated in three rows with the docks on the shore, the lower houses, and the houses near the back hill. They are given one T-90, one BMD-3, one ZU-23-2, and two Kornets watching the approach to the village and the crates. The crates themselves are located in a two-story house behind the AA gun and a corrugated aluminum shed across the street. Once this base is taken, an HMMWV spawns along the shore road to help advancing infantry push further into Russian-held territory. Another ammo box rests in a single-story home next to the aluminum sheds. Scrapyard The Scrapyard is one of the last bases the Russians have to defend before they lose the battle. It has a circular setup of buildings and is mostly walled off. With this, it is heavily defended and thus vehicles will have a tough time getting through and destroying each of the jersey barriers and walls to get into the interior of the base. The defenders have one T-90, one BMD-3, one ZU-23-2, two 9M133 Kornets with one having a good view of the approach being in an attic of a two-story home and the other watching towards the base around a corner from the road, and one KORD HMG near the AA gun to defend against infantry and incoming PBL's. One crate is located in a barn in the enclosed area while the other crate is located in the L-shaped house across from it. If this base is taken by the US, it will spawn two M1A2's and one HMMWV for the final assault on the railyard. This area has three ammo boxes; one near the Kornet watching the base and street, one across the street in a house, and one in the L-shaped house near the gold crate. Railyard The final base the Russians have to defend is the railyard where they are given one T-90, one BMD-3, two KORD HMG's on the rear factory facing the loading dock, and a 9M133 Kornet near the loading dock and train cars. The space is mostly taken up by the loading platform and train cars, the two factories and warehouse, and crates with cranes on the far side. Most of the fighting takes place in the factories and the loading dock as the crates are located on the loading dock and the rear factory. There is little cover in between the buildings, so quick movement and stealth is advised to succeed here. Conquest Equipment Bases US Base (Fishery) An AH-64 Apache, 2 M1A2 Abrams, 1 M3A3, and 2 PBLs spawn here. RU Base (Harbor) One T-90, 1 BMD-3, 1 Vodnik, 2 PBL's, and 1 Mi-28 Havoc will spawn here. Island The M777 spawns here and 3 PBLs spawn here. This is the first base players should take because of the M777 artillery and this base is easily defendable. Hilltop Lakeside If the island base is captured by the opposing team use this base to attack it. It has the shortest distance between the island and here. Three PBLs spawn here. Outcome Gold Rush RU Victory The Fishery is shown from an overhead view, regardless of how far the attackers advanced. US Victory The Railyard is rigged to explode as all of the buildings and vehicles in the area are blown up. Conquest US/RU Victory The open plains between the US Base and the Hilltop control points is shown from an aerial view near the rear barn at the Hilltop. Gallery End of the line.jpg|View of the Harbor. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company